4chanbizfandomcom-20200213-history
The /biz/ness Degree
Are you an overachieving university student and soon to be master of the world? Are you a neet with no money but looking to better yourself? Are you an average joe who really wants to get an education, but would rather do it for free? Then this is the section for you! This guide will walk you through an undergrad business degree, with a focus towards finance. Year One So! It's your freshmen year! If you want to be successful it means less time in the bar and more time in these following resources. You'll need a basic understanding of Micro and Macro Economics. Watch through all of the Micro videos in that Khan link, but for Macro you can leave out the "Income and expenditure" section, because most intro courses don't cover that. Math is your friend. Get used to it. Stats is absolutely necessary, and totally awesome. Calculus is something that you need to take in university, but you may or may not take it here, as it's not 100% necessary in this authors opinion. There are two intro management classes you need to take, one is an introduction to the corporation, how it functions, how it makes decisions, laws, the business environment, case analysis, etc. The second is basically learning how to use Excel. If you come from /g/, yes LibreOffice should work just fine, but keep in mind that most people in the real business world use Excel and it's specific formulas and add-ons. In this class you should learn how to make an income statement in Excel, calculate EMV, and other simple things. A large list of Excel tutorials can be found here. You'll need an intro English course. I'd recommend that you head over to the /lit/ wiki and poke around. They have a "starter kit" under their recommended reading section. You should pick a few books off the starter kit that you didn't cover in high school and read them. Maybe head over to spark notes after and see what it all meant. It might seem like a waste of time but English is very important in the business world. Financial Accounting is up next, and it's super important. Accounting will differ depending on your country, but US GAAP and IFRS are getting closer and closer every year, so if you learn one or the other it won't make a huge difference. Start with this Khan section. Coursera has a class on this. There is a ton of materials at AccountingCoach, although they will try to get you to pay for stuff so watch out. In addition, you can google your local university, and see what textbook they require, then find that textbook via a torrent for no cost, or used for very little cost. In a real university, you would also take an option or two in your first year. I'd recommend something to do with politics, history, religion, or computer science. Year Two You've made it to sophomore year. This year is characterized by a bunch of options, along with a handful of brutally hard classes. Finance is tough. It's a difficult class. Investopedia's Guide to Corporate Finance is awesome. In addition to this, watch through this Khan section. If you can get into the Coursera class then do so. A course on the Economics of Money and Banking would be prudent, and very interesting, even if some of it is review from Khan. Look for a used copy or torrent of "The Economics Of Money, Banking & Financial Markets" by Mishkin. It's a great textbook. Read parts 1, 2, 4, 5, and 6 at a minimum, and parts 3 and 7 at your pleasure. Marketing seems to be a joke of a class at most schools, but where i went it was incredibly tough. Start with this video. You can take the course here. If you can get into the Coursera class, then do so instead. You are going to take an intermediate management class that deals with spreadsheet modeling, optimization and linear programming, forecasting, simulation, and queuing theory. Entrepreneurship Operations Management Year Three